L'art de fouiner T2 : Grace Bones et le mystère de Godric's Hollow
by TheProudHufflepuff
Summary: Grace va fêter ses 15 ans et est désormais beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Amours et amitiés, voici le programme qui attends nos Fouineurs. Un cercle de culture apparaît à Godric's Hollow et le petit groupe s'y retrouve étrangement lié. Il semblerait finalement que nos chers ados n'aient pas fini de fouiner ... /!\ Lire le tome 1 avant /!\
1. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Et voici le retour de notre petite Grace Bones, plus si petite que ça ^^ _

_Voici le chapitre 1 du tome 2 : Grace Bones et le mystère de Godric's Hollow. _

_J'espère que ce tome 2 va vous plaire, tout comme le tome 1 vous a plu ! Je suis très excitée à l'idée de commencer ce tome 2 et je vous réserve pleins de surprises ! _

_On commence donc sur un chapitre un peu délicat pour Gae mais avec une fin toute douce. _

_Aller bonne lecture à vous ! _

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_2 Août 2021_

Grace sonna à la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld. Elle attendit un instant, souffla et fit demi tour furieusement. Quelle idée d'arriver aussi tôt le matin sans prévenir ! Elle aurait dû envoyer une lettre à Albus.

\- Non pas que la vue soit désagréable Bones mais si tu veux rentrer … C'est de l'autre côté que ça se passe.

James. Elle soupira. Forcément il fallait que ça soit lui qui lui ouvre la porte. Depuis que Albus avait avoué à son frère qu'il avait embrassé sa meilleure amie, celui-ci était à peine supportable. Grace se retourna pour regarder James et soupira :

\- Bonjour James, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Le Gryffondor ricana avant de libérer un passage sur le seuil de porte pour la laisser passer. Ne voyant pas son ami, Grace ne rentra pas et James déclara :

\- Albus n'est pas là, il dormait chez Scorpius mais tu peux l'attendre si tu veux il ne devrait pas tarder.

Grace se balança sur ses pieds. Elle était un peu gênée. La métisse était toujours habillée d'une fine robe d'été fleurie avec une grosse veste en laine et portait des tennis. Elle avait enfilé les premiers habits qu'elle avait eue sous la main et le regrettait un peu. Alors que Grace restait silencieuse, James remarqua enfin le gros sac à ses pieds et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

\- Tu es parti de chez toi ?

La métisse hocha la tête encore plus gênée. Suite à sa dispute de la veille avec sa mère, Grace avait réagit au quart de tours. Elle avait fait un sac rapide et était parti sur un coup de tête. Ils étaient revenus la veille de Kyoto. La métisse avait passé un mois horrible. Sa mère l'avait à peine considéré de tout le séjour. Grace ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette nouvelle famille que formait sa mère et les Kagami.

Cependant la situation avait empiré quand hier soir en arrivant, Grace avait avoué à sa mère vouloir devenir l'apprentie de ses grands-parents pour devenir Artisan Joaillière et reprendre l'affaire familiale. Susan n'avait pas accepté considérant que Grace était trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision. C'en était suivi une longue dispute.

Les cris étaient vibrants. Les mots violents et forts. Grace affirma que sa mère n'était pas position de lui refuser quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle n'était plus présente pour sa fille. Elle lui reprocha son absence. Susan tenta de se défendre tant que possible mais le mal était déjà fait Grace se sentait délaissée par rapport à Aiko. Susan avoua alors qu'elle faisait en effet plus d'efforts pour la fillette de neuf ans. Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop pour Grace.

Elle avait claqué la porte du salon et s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Patiemment, elle avait attendu la nuit pour se faufiler hors de sa maison en laissant au passage un mot indiquant qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Grace avait vaguement dormi sur un banc n'osant pas déranger les Potter de nuit et la voilà maintenant devant chez eux avec un sac contenant toute sa vie.

James l'observait désormais avec un air sérieux et compatissant. Il indiqua l'intérieur de la maison et fit d'une voix calme :

\- Aller, viens. On prend le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Tu dois avoir faim ?

\- Oui, merci.

Le Potter attrapa le sac et le posa dans l'entrée avant de la mener vers la cuisine où les Potter prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Attablés à la grande table en bois, il y avait Lily ainsi que Harry et Ginny. La famille d'Albus la regardèrent surpris de la voir arriver de si bonne heure surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles la métisse était à Kyoto. Après s'être salués vaguement, un silence gênant prit place alors que James la fit s'asseoir et se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Grace le remercia doucement alors que Harry se raclait la gorge et demanda :

\- Tu n'étais pas à Kyoto Grace ? Non pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir chez moi. C'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir. Cependant pourquoi tu es ici de bon matin alors qu'Albus n'est pas là ?

\- Papa soit gentil …

James avait parlé calmement alors qu'il posait une assiette remplie d'un petit déjeuner anglais complet devant la métisse. Le couple Potter échangèrent un regard surpris. Il était rare que James intervienne ainsi. L'occasion devait être particulière. Grace commença à peine son assiette qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

Instinctivement Ginny se leva et alla enserrer la jeune fille de ses bras. Quand Grace fut à peu près calmée, Harry affichait alors un air gêné et proposa :

\- Et si tu nous disais ce qui ne vas pas ?

Grace hocha la tête avant d'expliquer toute la situation à la famille d'Albus. Harry et Ginny furent très compréhensifs et bien qu'un peu gênés qu'elle vienne se réfugier chez eux, ils acceptèrent de l'héberger au moins jusqu'à la rentrée.

Elle dégusta donc son assiette préparée par James avant de monter dans la chambre de son ami. Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin et alla s'allonger dans le lit double. La métisse soupira d'aise en retrouvant cette odeur si familière. Épuisée par les derniers événements, elle s'endormit.

Oooo0oooO

\- Gae … Gae … Réveille-toi !

Grace grogna. Son épaule secouée, elle se tourna dans l'autre sens et elle entendit Albus soupirer :

\- C'est pas possible ! La seule fois où tu n'arrives pas à te réveiller, il faut que ce soit avec moi !

\- Désolé Al' … fit doucement Grace en se calant un peu plus contre l'oreiller.

La métisse sentit son ami s'installer auprès d'elle avant de sentir ses bras se resserrer autour de ses hanches. La jeune Bones se retourna pour se caler contre le torse du Potter. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle fit mi-endormie mi-amusée :

\- S'il te plaît, ne recommence pas à flirter avec moi …

\- T'en rêves oui ! blagua Albus.

\- Pfff … c'est ça … soupira la métisse.

\- Ignorerais-tu mon charme ? demanda faussement choqué le Potter.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas mon genre, avoua Grace toujours les yeux fermés. Tout comme je ne suis pas ton genre …

\- Gae … commença Albus gênée.

\- Quoi ?

La Poufsouffle ouvrit les yeux pour observer son ami et se recula légèrement. Ils se faisaient face et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Albus avait un air un peu gêné et Grace regardait son ami avec un air doux. La métisse déclara alors :

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face Al'. Je suis quasiment toujours avec toi, tu crois vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer que tu matte le cul de Scorp' ? Tu crois vraiment que si je n'étais pas au courant je te laisserais me toucher comme ça sans qu'il ne se passe rien ?

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda son ami incertain.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis !

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas toujours bien accepté surtout chez les sorciers …

\- Eh bien … C'est pas grave. Les mentalités, ça se change.

Grace lança un regard bienveillant à son ami et il parut soudainement rassuré de la savoir à ses côtés. La métisse rajouta même d'un ton léger :

\- Personnellement je ne vois aucun mal au fait que tu sois attiré par les garçons. Au moins, je pourrais commenter leurs culs avec toi. De quoi je peux me plaindre ?

Albus éclata de rire et les deux amis discutèrent par la suite. Allongés tous les deux dans le lit d'Albus, le jeune Potter se confia à son amie et lui avoua :

\- Quand je t'ai fait ce baiser, ça a été un peu le déclencheur de ma réflexion … Je me suis dit que si un baiser avec toi ne me satisfaisait pas, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose … Si je n'avais pas été attiré par les garçons, ça aurait été toi … Ça n'aurait pu être que toi mais …

\- Mais tu aimes regarder les fesses de Scorpius … fit Grace sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Peut-être mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque … soupira Albus d'un air triste.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce quand j'étais chez lui hier soir, expliqua le Serpentard, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Ruth Entwhistle … Apparemment ils se sont vus cet été et il aimerait bien l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard …

\- Peut-être que lui aussi doit faire une erreur ? tenta Grace.

\- Je ne pense pas … avoua le brun. Ils se sont embrassés à la garden party annuel des Malefoy et ça ne la pas dégoûter …

\- Ah.

Grace ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se contenta donc de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Bientôt ils se firent appeler pour le déjeuner par Ginny et ils descendirent dans la cuisine où étaient déjà installés les Potter. Grace s'installa à côté de Lily alors que Albus s'asseyait en face d'elle. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement ce qu'avait préparé James. A la fin du repas, ils discutaient tranquillement en dégustant du thé et des cookies.

Soudainement une chouette toqua à la petite fenêtre près de l'évier. Reconnaissant la chouette, Lily alla à la fenêtre et récupéra le courrier avant d'écarquiller les yeux surprise :

\- Oh, c'est pour toi Grace.

La rousse lui tendit le courrier avec un air désolé :

\- Je pensais que c'était Charlotte.

\- Pas grave.

La métisse récupéra la lettre et vit avec stupeur que c'était Archie qui lui avait écrit. Pas étonnant que Lily ait cru que la lettre lui était adressé. Il avait dû envoyer la chouette familial des MacMillan et naturellement Lily a donc pensé qu'elle venait de sa meilleure amie Charlotte, la petite soeur d'Archie. Incertaine Grace défit la ficelle qui tenait le parchemin et lut la lettre :

_Grace, _

_Je ne sais pas si tu recevras ce courrier. Je l'ai envoyé chez les Potter en me disant que tu y serais sûrement. Je suis désolé que la première fois que je t'envoie une lettre soit à cette occasion mais je suis trop inquiet pour attendre. _

_Ce matin très tôt, mon père a reçu la visite de ta mère totalement anxieuse et je dois bien le dire un peu en furie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père dit que les gens la surnomme la harpie au Ministère, elle peut être assez effrayante. _

_J'ai écouté leur conversation. Oui oui, je te vois venir ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des gens. J'en suis un peu honteux mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai entendu ta mère citer ton prénom. _

_J'ai vite compris que tu avais fugué. Après tout cela fait plusieurs mois que ça n'allait plus entre elle et toi. J'espère que tu vas bien et que Albus prends bien soin de toi. Il aura affaire à moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Repose-toi et réfléchis, mon père a réussi à raisonner un peu ta mère et elle va te laisser l'espace qu'il te faut au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. J'espère t'avoir rassuré un peu. S'il te plaît, rassure-moi. Réponds-moi vite. _

_Bises,_

_Archie. _

Grace sourit en lisant la fin de la lettre. C'était bien le genre d'Archie de s'inquiéter ainsi. Bon il avait quand même de bonnes raisons mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son ami s'inquiéter autant. Elle mit la lettre de côté afin de finir son thé. Une fois sa tasse terminée, elle remonta dans la chambre d'Albus et écrivit sa réponse :

_Archie, _

_Ta lettre me réchauffe le coeur. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire et de me transmettre l'information. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me connais bien. Je suis en effet chez les Potter et Albus est un ami attentionné comme à son habitude. Tout va bien, je pense. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir loin de ma mère. _

_Je suis heureuse que ton père ait pu la raisonner. Elle a toujours cette tendance à réagir dans les extrêmes quand ça me concerne. J'ai bien conscience que malgré notre éloignement, elle tient toujours à moi. Je l'aime malgré tout mais durant cette dernière année, elle m'a beaucoup fait souffrir. _

_Merci d'être là, _

_Grace. _

Elle roula le parchemin avant de le sceller avec un ruban jaune. La métisse descendit ensuite rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle envoya sa lettre sous le regard curieux d'Albus. La Poufsouffle avoua avec un fin sourire :

\- C'était Archie.

\- Archie huh ? fit son ami amusé.

\- Quoi ? s'écria faussement étonné Grace.

Cependant la jeune Bones avait bien conscience de ne tromper personne. Si elle n'aurait pas été métisse, on l'aurait vu rougir à vu d'œil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 2 du tome 2 !_

_On reprends donc sur un chapitre tout doux, tout mignon ! Un peu de répit encore avant la rentrée !_

_Aller bonne lecture à vous !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_16 Août 2021_

Grace observait doucement la vitrine remplie de bijoux. Brillants, colorés, sophistiqués, exubérants, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. C'était une vitrine moldue mais cela suffisait à la métisse pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait devant son rêve. Elle imaginait déjà la même chose en version sorcière, ça serait juste époustouflant. Cette carrière la faisait tellement rêver.

Ses grands-parents, Cornelia et Edwin, lui avaient offert son pendentif de soleil et sa vie avait changé. Grace s'était épanouie à Poudlard et elle s'était trouvé des amis merveilleux mais plus important encore, elle s'était trouvé une passion.

\- Manipuler le précieux pour le rendre encore plus précieux, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Albus.

\- Rien … soupira la métisse, rappelle-moi ce qu'on attends pour entrer dans la boutique ?

\- Que mon père ravale sa fierté et vienne nous chercher pour enfin avouer qu'il nous a demandé de venir pour l'aider à choisir le cadeau de ma mère, expliqua Rose blasée.

\- C'est ridicule, fit Grace en montrant le roux, vous voyez bien qu'il galère ! Et puis comment quelqu'un peut autant à galérer à choisir un bijou !

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un expert, haussa des épaules le Potter.

\- J'y vais.

La métisse ouvrit la porte de la boutique et aussitôt une dame l'aborda :

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Miss ?

\- Je suis venu aider le père de mon ami, expliqua la Bones.

La vendeuse la laissa rejoindre l'échange entre le roux et la brune. La vendeuse à qui parlait Ron Weasley parut immédiatement rassurée et l'homme également.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez Mr Weasley ?

\- Je souhaite acheter un bracelet à ma femme pour notre anniversaire de mariage mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir parmi tous ces modèles, soupira le roux en montrant l'étalage mis par la vendeuse.

\- Pourquoi vous l'aimez ? demanda Grace.

\- Quoi ? fit bêtement le père de Rose.

\- Pourquoi vous l'aimez, votre femme ? questionna à nouveau la Bones.

\- Elle est intelligente, simple, belle.

Grace réfléchit un instant et regarda les modèles proposées par la vendeuse. Deux se démarquaient : une simple chaîne maille doré qui serait parfait pour les poignets fins et un jonc fin argenté avec une simple perle à l'une des extrémités. Sous le regard ahurie de la vendeuse, elle manipula délicatement les deux bracelets et les mit à son poignet avant de demander au père de son amie :

\- Lequel ?

\- J'aurais plutôt dit le doré, déclara le roux.

\- Prenez le argenté, indiqua Grace.

\- Quoi ? Mais je viens de … commença à dire le Weasley.

\- Si vous partez sur le doré aussi facilement, ça veut dire que vous lui offrez souvent des bijoux en or mais vous voulez la surprendre non ? Prenez l'argenté, il lui fera tout en autant plaisir voir plus.

\- Très bien, va pour l'argent alors.

La vendeuse remercia du regard la métisse et celle-ci adressa un sourire satisfait au roux. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de mariage des Granger-Weasley. Quand le roux avait requis l'aide d'Albus et de Grace plusieurs heures avant la soirée, la métisse s'était immédiatement doutée de la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait venir dans cette rue moldue. Depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez les Potter, la raison de sa fugue s'était propagée dans toute la famille Weasley et désormais tous les membres masculins avaient retenus son ambition de devenir joaillière. George Weasley avait déjà réquisitionné ses conseils pour l'anniversaire de sa femme, Angelina.

Cela faisait bien rire Grace de voir qu'elle était devenue la conseillère en bijouterie de la famille Weasley. La métisse prenait vraiment plaisir à le faire et ça la rassurait sur ses capacités. La jeune Bones se disait que si elle arrivait aussi bien à conseiller les gens, c'est qu'elle était douée pour ça et qu'elle avait raison d'avoir insister autant auprès de sa mère.

Cette situation de dispute avec sa mère l'a mettait vraiment malheureuse mais elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Grace n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie depuis qu'elle était partie du foyer familial.

Bientôt, elle sortit de la petite boutique en compagnie de Mr Weasley et rejoignit ses deux amis. Rose blagua en les voyant arriver :

\- Grace, pourquoi es-tu intervenue ? On tenait presque un record !

\- Il fallait bien l'aider … fit la métisse en souriant doucement.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre un peu ! C'était drôle ! justifia Rose avec un air moqueur.

\- Bon aller ça suffit ! coupa court Mr Weasley. Venez les jeunes !

Il les guida à travers les rues et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Les sorciers rentrèrent sans hésitation et alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, Grace entendit :

\- Tiens, si ce n'est pas mes amis qui se faufilent comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Augusta ! s'écria la métisse avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Doucement Gae … rigola la blonde. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te retrouver ! J'ai appris par ma mère que tu jouais les fugueuses ? Je suppose que tu es chez Al'.

\- Euh … oui, confirma Grace un peu gênée, c'est ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Alors vous êtes venus faire quoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide les jeunes. J'ai quelques détails à régler à la boutique, expliqua Ron, allez vous balader et rentrez par la cheminée des Londubat.

Le commerçant partit sans demander son reste vers la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il tenait avec son frère avant de laisser les amis entre eux. Augusta parut ravie d'avoir une excuse pour sortir et alla prévenir sa mère qu'elle laissait son poste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le groupe d'amis se retrouvent à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Il faisait encore très chaud en ce mois d'août et une bonne glace ne faisait de mal à personne !

\- Alors prêtes pour l'année des BUSES les filles ? demanda Albus.

\- Pas vraiment non, marmonna Augusta. Mais au moins après, je pourrais abandonner quelques matières.

\- Ma mère est plus stressée que moi, fit Rose en haussant des épaules.

\- J'ai hâte mais en même temps, avoua Grace mal à l'aise, je redoute un peu la dose de travail.

\- D'ailleurs, ça te fait quoi Miss la préfète ? questionna Augusta.

Grace un peu gênée se dandina sur sa chaise. Il y a une semaine, son courrier de Poudlard était arrivé chez les Potter en même temps que ceux de la petite famille et la métisse avait eu la surprise de voir la célèbre insigne de Préfet glisser dans ses mains. La jeune Bones ne s'était pas du tout attendu à être choisie pour être préfète. Elle comprenait pourquoi ni Augusta ni Ashley Wilson n'avait été choisie. Cependant elle pensait que ce serait donc quelqu'un de la classe Ptolémée mais pas elle.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est la classe Andros sera bien représenté parmi les préfets ! Archie est le deuxième préfet de Poufsouffle. Y a Armin Wattenberg pour Serdaigle.

\- Et Scorp' pour Serpentard, ajouta Albus.

\- Scorp' ? s'étonna Rose. Mais pourquoi il nous a rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il est déjà trop félicité par ses propres parents pour vouloir en recevoir d'autres, rigola le Potter.

\- D'ailleurs comment est-ce que tu savais pour Archie et Wattenberg ? questionna Grace suspicieuse.

\- Morgan a eu accès aux listes, expliqua malicieusement Augusta.

\- Morgan Stevenson ? Elle est au club de débats ? demanda Albus incertain.

\- Oui avec moi, confirma la blonde, pourquoi ?

\- C'est la nouvelle copine de James, fit Grace blasée.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Augusta. Et Phoebe Belby ? Mais elle était la première à dire que leur couple était superficiel !

\- Il l'était, confirma Albus, il en a eu marre et il l'a quitté un peu avant la fin de l'année. Il a commencé à sortir avec Morgan en Juillet j'crois. Elle est cool en vrai.

\- Je sais ! C'est mon amie ! Et elle ne m'a rien dit cette bourrique !

Grace ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à la réaction un peu excessive de son amie. Augusta avait toujours tendance à prendre tout à coeur. C'était à la fois sa plus belle qualité et son pire défaut. Amusée, elle appela son ami :

\- Al' ?

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais dire à Augusta si je suis en couple ou non, déclara la métisse avec un fin sourire.

Fière d'elle, elle reprit une cuillerée de sa glace à la pistache en observant la réaction dépitée de la Londubat. Cependant elle perdit vite de sa splendeur quand Albus demanda malicieusement :

\- Tu veux dire quand tu seras en couple avec Archie ?

\- Mmmmh ? Monnm.

Grace essaya de se défendre mais la froideur de la glace dans sa bouche lui rendit la tâche difficile. Et elle se retrouva plutôt à faire des marmonnements incompréhensibles alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de protestation. Bien sûr Albus, Augusta et Rose ne purent que rigoler en voyant leur amie réagir ainsi. Alors qu'elle terminait tant bien que mal sa bouchée, elle vit alors arriver l'objet de leur conversation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus et perplexe Albus lui demanda :

\- Gae, ça va ?

Paniquée, la métisse secoua la tête. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'ai pas entendu la conversation. Archie arriva alors près de leur tablée et celui, qui avait auparavant un grand sourire, regardait la jeune Bones avec inquiétude :

\- Tout va bien Grace ?

La métisse déglutit rapidement sous les regards amusés de ses amis et hocha la tête doucement. Le blond salua rapidement le petit groupe d'amis avant de reposer ses yeux bleus sur Grace et la questionna à nouveau :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'évanouir ?

\- Hmmm … Je ...

\- Aller viens, fit signe le jeune MacMillan, je vais t'emmener faire un tour à l'ombre. Le soleil tape fort sur la terrasse, ça ne doit pas aider.

Grace allait protester mais Albus répondit avant elle :

\- Vas-y, on t'attendra au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer.

\- Euh … D'accord.

La métisse rassembla son sac et sa veste en jean avant de suivre son camarade Poufsouffle vers la ruelle principale du Chemin de Traverse. Ses tresses sautant dans son dos et son épaule frôlant celle du blond, Grace se sentait un peu gênée. Elle aurait su qu'elle croiserait Archie, elle aurait mis autre chose qu'un simple short en jean et t-shirt.

Depuis cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, Grace ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir son estomac s'entortiller à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Avant ça, ils étaient de simples amis et elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui dans leur salle commune. Cependant maintenant qu'elle le regardait marcher à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de le trouver beau. Il était plutôt grand et il avait une démarche assuré avec cet air confiant et calme.

Le Poufsouffle tourna son regard vers elle et Grace sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle se faisait prendre en flagrant délit d'observation. Archie rigola. Ce n'était pas un rire fort et tonitruant, c'était plutôt clair presque enfantin malgré sa voix devenue grave avec l'âge. Grace intimidée détourna ses yeux et regarda les boutiques alentours. Néanmoins, elle sentait toujours le regard du blond sur elle et la métisse avoua :

\- Je vais mieux merci. Je ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Albus au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Oh, je vois.

La voix du Poufsouffle était un peu ennuyé et Grace étonnée le regarda à nouveau pour voir son visage s'assombrir. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle lâcha bêtement :

\- Tu veux venir à mon anniversaire ?

\- Ton anniversaire ? fit Archie incertain.

\- Oui comme quand on était petits … Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu venais avec ta famille et …

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, assura doucement le MacMillan, c'est juste que étant donné les événements je ne penserais pas que tu le ferais …

\- Je me suis posé la question, avoua tristement Grace avant d'expliquer contrite, mais mes grands-parents ont insistés. Ils m'ont dit qu'à défaut de pouvoir m'héberger, ils pourraient au moins héberger mon anniversaire alors voilà … On va sûrement faire un barbecue, si ça t'intéresses …

\- Je viendrais avec plaisir, certifia le Poufsouffle.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la métisse.

Le blond confirma en hochant la tête et Grace fit ravie :

\- Super ! Je t'enverrais les détails par courrier !

Archie lui répondit par un sourire et Grace ne pu que le regarder. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi et la métisse finit par céder à son embarras en déclarant :

\- Je dois y aller ! Bye !

\- Bye …

Et elle partit précipitamment non sans laisser un baiser sur la joue du Poufsouffle. Un quoi ? Les yeux de Grace s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle rejoignait le Chaudron Baveur dans tous ses états. Elle, Grace Amelia Bones avait laissé un baiser sur la joue d'Archibald MacMillan. Par Merlin !


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Je vous présente le chapitre 3 :) pour l'instant les chapitres sont assez courts et la rentrée n'est pas encore arrivée mais c'est pour mieux installé l'histoire ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_17 Août 2021_

Grace se roula en boule dans le lit d'Albus. Si ce dernier grogna, la métisse ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le Serpentard grognait souvent dans son sommeil. La jeune Bones referma ses yeux et tenta de s'endormir à nouveau … en vain. Elle soupira avant de se lever. Elle enfila un pull par-dessus son vieux pyjama et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre de son ami. Elle descendit les escaliers et suivit la délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle vit James en train de cuisiner. Un tablier par-dessus son pyjama constitué de son vieux maillot de Quidditch et d'un short en coton troué. Grace le regarda un instant, surprise que l'odeur si alléchante provienne de sa cuisine avant de lui demander :

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non merci, mais je veux bien que tu poses le couvert. Mes parents ne devraient pas tarder à se lever.

Grace hocha la tête comme si le Gryffondor pouvait la voir et entreprit d'ouvrir les placards contenant la vaisselle de la famille Potter. Connaissant bien maintenant la maison, elle ne mit pas longtemps à effectuer sa tâche. Elle s'assit alors et entreprit de se servir une tasse de thé grâce à la théière brulante que venais de préparer James. Ginny et Harry arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent en bout de table.

Après que James ait tout posé sur la table, en silence chacun commença à manger son petit-déjeuner. Grace appréciait ces moments calmes avant que Lily et Albus arrivent. Elle se levait toujours plus tôt que son ami et elle avait pris l'habitude de partager son petit-déjeuner avec la famille Potter.

Alors que Grace savourait la dernière bouchée de son assiette de pancakes, elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Aussi elle ne fut pas surprise quand Albus s'installa à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. Il se servit généreusement en pancakes en remerciant son frère avant d'entamer le tout joyeusement.

Toujours dans cette routine habituelle, Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre et quelques instants plus tard trois chouettes rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Deux restèrent près du Survivant tandis qu'une chouette effraie continua jusqu'à Grace. La métisse l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien l'animal car il s'agissait de la chouette de son grand-père.

Avec délicatesse, elle décrocha la lettre de la serre de l'animal avant de le récompenser avec un bout de bacon. Circonspecte, elle regarda un moment le parchemin. Celui-ci était enroulé comme à son habitude mais au lieu d'être tenu par une ficelle ou un ruban, il était scellé par un sceau en cire noire. Il représentait l'emblème de sa famille, un B sur deux os croisés. Elle sentait le regard de son ami curieux mais elle l'ignora et le cœur battant, elle brisa le sceau.

Avec étonnement, elle découvrit qu'il y avait en fait deux parchemins. L'un était paré d'une belle écriture alors que l'autre avait un air plus intime et elle reconnut facilement l'écriture de son grand-père. Un peu perdue, Grace entama la lecture de la lettre écrite par Edwin Bones :

_Très chère Grace, _

_Nous t'écrivons aujourd'hui pour t'informer d'un changement dans ta situation. _

_Après une longue réflexion de notre part et de longues discussions avec ta mère, il a décidé que tu deviennes notre principale héritière. Bien sûr, ta mère aura sa part mais son statut lui assure une certaine stabilité et elle n'a pas besoin de notre aide. De par ton engouement pour la joaillerie sorcière, tu possèdes toutes les qualités pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Ci-joint à ce courrier, tu trouveras le formulaire nécessaire à ce changement. Il s'agit d'un contrat magique alors lis-le attentivement. Si tu es d'accord avec les termes, merci de le signer au plus vite._

_Aussi, ta grand-mère et moi-même souhaitons que tu t'installes au Manoir Bones avec nous. Ta querelle avec ta mère ne devrait pas gâcher les liens que nous entretenons et il est beaucoup plus censé que tu viennes chez nous que chez les Potter. Bien que nous les remercions chaleureusement de prendre soin de toi à l'heure actuelle, nous serions plus rassurés de t'avoir avec nous. Par ailleurs si tu signes le contrat, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour effectuer ton apprentissage. _

_Si tous ces changements te vont, nous aimerions que tu viennes t'installer au Manoir d'ici la fin de semaine car ta grand-mère et moi partirons le weekend suivant pour une semaine. Nous irons à la rencontre de tous nos fournisseurs afin de leur expliquer les changements à venir. Bien sûr, tu seras toujours libre d'inviter tes amis pour ton anniversaire tant que tu fais attention à ce que tout reste en ordre. _

_Tout a été dit, nous te souhaitons donc une bonne journée et nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles au plus vite. _

_Avec toute notre affection, _

_Edwin et Cornelia Bones._

La métisse lâcha la lettre sous le choc. Intrigué, Albus attrapa le parchemin et le lut d'une traite. Ahuri, il laissa échapper :

\- Wow.

Grace ne dit rien et prit l'autre parchemin plus officiel. La métisse le lut attentivement.

* * *

_**Banque Gringotts**_

_Chemin de Traverse, Londres_

_**Contrat d'héritage**_

_acté_

_par Maître Marduk_

_**Lord Edwin et Lady Cornelia Bones s'engage à :**_

_Léguer la majorité de leurs biens suite à leur mort dont le Manoir Bones, le Cottage des Saules, la boutique au 25 Chemin de Traverse ainsi que l'intégralité du coffre Bones. _

_Fournir un versement mensuel de 100 Gallions sur le compte personnel de leur protégée jusqu'à la fin de ses études_

_Fournir un logement à leur protégée en fonction des besoins et des arrangements faits entre les deux parties _

_Former leur protégée afin de reprendre les affaires familiales dont majoritairement : Bones, joaillerie sorcière_

_Former leur protégée en tant qu'apprentie afin qu'elle obtienne son titre d'Artisanat : Artisan joaillier_

_**Grace Amelia Bones s'engage à : **_

_Accepter l'éducation, les principes et conseils donnés par ses tuteurs_

_Obtenir ses BUSES et ASPICS requis pour sa formation et apprentissage_

_Suivre l'apprentissage et obtenir son titre d'Artisanat : Artisan joaillier_

_Reprendre l'entreprise familiale : Bones, joaillerie sorcière_

_**Signature des parties**_

_Lord Edwin Bones_

_Lady Cornelia Bones_

* * *

Sur le contrat était déjà apposé les signatures de ses grands-parents ainsi que le sceau de la famille. Par automatisme, elle chercha les yeux verts d'Albus. Elle les trouva facilement et celui-ci semblait aussi choqué qu'elle. Le Serpentard demanda :

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais signer … Enfin je crois ? fit Grace un peu perdue.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ça a l'air plutôt cool, avisa Albus.

\- Plutôt cool ? s'exhorta la métisse. Mais tu rigoles, c'est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé !

Albus n'attendit pas plus pour tendre une plume à son amie. Grace la prit en main, la trempa dans l'encre et signa le parchemin. A peine signé, le parchemin s'illumina légèrement comme pour marquer l'accomplissement du contrat. Grace ravie adressa alors un sourire à Albus mais celui-ci était déjà préoccupé par autre chose. Ses parents et son frère étaient tous autour du nouveau numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers.

D'un commun accord, les deux amis se levèrent et rejoignirent le petit regroupement. Derrière l'épaule de James, Grace réussit à lire :

_SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR, LES VRAIS RAISONS DE LEUR DISPUTE_

Avec un soupir, Grace s'éloigna avant d'échanger un regard avec Albus. Celui-ci paraissait légèrement embarrassé. La métisse, elle-même, ne sentait pas très à l'aise. Forcément que la révélation allait sortir à un moment donné. Longtemps les Fouineurs avaient attendu que cette nouvelle devienne publique. Ayant appris la nouvelle en deuxième année par Scorpius, ils avaient fini par arrêter d'attendre.

Bien sûr, il y avait sûrement des connaissances bien plus intéressantes et bien plus profondes que juste des ragots. Mais le journalisme ne s'intéressait qu'à ça et il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était tout un pan de leur histoire qui changeait avec cette nouvelle. La famille d'Albus paraissait profondément surpris. Evidemment Albus et Grace avaient déjà eu le temps de digérer cette révélation. Pour éviter les questions et les regards suspicieux, ils ne purent que remonter dans la chambre du Serpentard le plus discrètement possible.

Oooo0oooO

_20 Août 2021_

Grace soupira en regardant ses affaires. Elle devait partir d'ici une heure et son sac n'était toujours pas prêt. Nerveusement elle plia ses vêtements et les fourra dans son sac. Elle alla ensuite récupérer sa trousse de toilettes dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec les enfants Potter. La métisse retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'Albus et entreprit de la ranger. Elle fit un dernier tour dans la maison afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Au passage, elle croisa Lily et la rousse se jeta dans ses bras :

\- Tu es vraiment obligée de partir aujourd'hui ? geignit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui Lily mais on se verra bientôt à Poudlard, la rassura Grace.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! répliqua férocement Lily. J'aime quand tu es là ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur, ça me change des deux autres idiots !

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Lily, conseilla doucement la métisse. Ils sont peut-être un peu maladroits mais tes grands frères t'aiment beaucoup.

\- Hmmm … peut-être, ronchonna la Potter en croisant les bras.

\- Aller viens, fit Grace en entraînant la rousse.

La métisse descendit dans la cuisine avec Lily sur ses pas. Harry et Ginny semblèrent surpris de les trouver ensemble mais la mère sourit en voyant l'air boudeur de sa petite dernière. L'ancienne Gryffondor savait que Lily appréciait particulièrement la présence de la Bones.

\- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Oui, affirma la métisse, au pire si j'ai oublié quelque chose Albus me le rendra. Je voulais vous remercier une dernière fois pour votre accueil. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'accueillir. Vous auriez pu appeler ma mère mais vous ne l'avez pas fait et je vous en serais toujours très reconnaissante.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura l'Auror avant de sourire doucement à sa femme, moi-même jeune je passais beaucoup de temps chez les Weasley.

Grace leur adressa un petit sourire avant de remonter dans la chambre d'Albus. Celui-ci s'y trouvait à présent. S'il était surpris de voir sa petite sœur, il n'en dit rien et accorda une étreinte à son amie. Il connaissait ses craintes face à son déménagement avec ses grands-parents. La métisse avait peur que cela complique leur relation mais surtout elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'aller vivre au Manoir Bones. La Poufsouffle le trouvait bien trop grand.

Dans un soupir, elle s'éloigna d'Albus avant de se saisir de ses affaires. Elle descendit dans le salon avec le frère et la sœur sur ses pas. En bas l'attendait le reste de la famille Potter, elle leur dit au revoir et les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de prendre une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette. La métisse se glissa dans la cheminée et lâcha la poudre verte en prononçant :

\- Manoir Bones !

Après une fumée verte, elle arriva dans la cheminée d'un des salons du manoir. Elle épousseta ses vêtements avec habitude. Grace fut surprise de ne pas trouver au moins de ses grands-parents pour l'accueillir mais Bono, l'elfe de la famille.

\- Bonjour Miss Grace, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Bonjour Bono, salua-t-elle, oui merci.

Elle tira son sac hors de la cheminée et l'elfe s'empressa de s'en saisir. Avant qu'il ne parte, Grace lui demanda :

\- Où sont mes grands-parents ?

\- Ils sont dans l'atelier. Ils préparent la liste de fournitures dont ils ont besoin pour les mois prochains. Ils vont profiter de leur voyage pour récupérer au même leurs matériaux.

\- Je vois, merci Bono.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître avec les affaires de Grace. Cette dernière se résigna à aller rejoindre ses grands-parents dans l'atelier de joaillerie. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, elle trouva ses deux grands-parents penchés sur leur table en train d'établir une liste et bien … comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Grace soupira doucement et ils levèrent la tête vers elle. En la voyant, le visage de son grand-père s'illumina alors que sa grand-mère lui donna une étreinte.

\- Nous sommes heureux de ton arrivée, certifia Edwin.

\- Moi aussi, affirma sa petite-fille, j'espère juste que ça ne posera pas de problèmes avec Maman.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, assura Cornelia, tous les détails ont été réglés. Tout ce dont tu as à te préoccuper en ce moment c'est tes études et tes amis.

\- D'accord, répondit Grace résignée.

\- Aller va te reposer dans ta chambre, conseilla son grand-père, on va manger tôt ce soir car ta grand-mère et moi partons à la première heure demain matin.

Grace hocha la tête et regagna sa chambre attitrée au Manoir Bones. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Elle longea le couloir passant devant la chambre de ses grands-parents et celle de sa mère. Habituée, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre aux tons blancs et bleues avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Si elle retrouva bien la chambre qu'elle connaissait, elle fut surprise d'y trouver l'intégralité de ses affaires personnelles déjà bien rangées. Son sac, qu'elle avait ramenée de chez les Potter, était quant à lui posé sur son lit double.

\- Bono, appela la métisse.

L'elfe apparut dans petit pop quelques secondes après et demanda en s'inclinant légèrement :

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Grace ?

\- Comment se fait-il que toutes mes affaires soient ici ?

\- Votre mère, Mrs Susan, est venue les apporter dans la semaine et les a rangés elle-même. Elle a pensé que ça vous aiderait à vous sentir chez vous ici. A-t-elle mal fait, Miss Grace ?

\- Non non, souffla la Poufsouffle, loin de là …

Grace s'assit alors sur son lit et observa sa chambre rangée. Sa mère avait quasiment tout installé à l'identique de son ancienne chambre dans leur maison de Londres. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune Bones eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait devant ses yeux la preuve que sa mère tenait terriblement à elle. Elle avait même fini par accepter son ambition de devenir joaillière puisqu'elle avait accepté que Grace devienne l'héritière principale de ses grands-parents. La métisse soupira. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec sa mère …


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Je vous présente le chapitre 4 :) il est plutôt long cette fois-ci et introduit enfin l'intrigue principale du tome 2 :) ainsi que quelques intrigues secondaires ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_21 Août 2021_

Habillée d'une robe blanche, Grace s'agitait anxieusement. Dans un petit salon aux teintes beige et turquoise, la métisse donnait des indications à Bono. La jeune Bones était impatiente. Aujourd'hui serait la première retrouvaille des Fouineurs avant la rentrée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu une seule fois tous ensemble de toutes les vacances alors Grace appréhendait un peu.

A part Albus, ils n'étaient pas au courant de son changement de situation. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue l'héritière principale des Bones la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas si le regard des gens changerait ou pas mais cela ne la rassurait pas. La métisse observa alors la petite table sur laquelle était installée du thé glacé et des gâteaux. Elle était prête à accueillir ses amis.

Comme si la cheminée avait attendu son signal, celle-ci s'illumina de vert et quelques instants Albus en déboucha avec un grand sourire. Le brun était habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un short. Il salua son amie et l'enlaça heureux comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés la veille. Elle lui servit du thé glacé et le Potter lui demanda :

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir le Manoir pour toi toute seule ?

\- C'est bizarre, avoua Grace avec une grimace. Mais c'est calme, ça me change.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rigola Albus, Lily a grogné toute la soirée hier quand tu es partie.

\- Comprends-la, indiqua la métisse, ce n'est pas facile de grandir avec deux grands frères comme vous.

\- Je te l'accorde, déclara le brun d'un air conciliant.

Grace sourit légèrement. La cheminée s'illumina ensuite plusieurs fois d'affilée laissant passer successivement Rose, Augusta et Scorpius. La métisse serra dans ses bras la rousse et la blonde en souriant. Elle les avait déjà vu sur le Chemin de Traverse mais celui faisait du bien de les revoir.

Quant à Scorpius, elle arriva devant lui pour le saluer mais elle sentit l'embarra de son ami. Apparemment ce qui flottait entre eux n'était toujours pas parti. Grace se demandait ce qui pouvait autant déranger le blond pourtant imperturbable en temps normal. La métisse se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec lui. Cela durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Cependant elle garda ses pensées pour le moment et invita le Malefoy à s'installer avec un sourire.

Alors que les amis se retrouvaient et discutaient avec un verre de thé glacé à la main, la cheminée s'illumina pour une nouvelle et dernière fois. Le dernier Fouineur apparut alors avec son fameux sourire malicieux. Louis Weasley se tenait là devant les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Non qu'ils soient étonnés de sa présence, non ils étaient plutôt étonnés par le changement chez leur ami.

\- Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?! faillit s'étouffer Augusta.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? souffla Rose.

Grace observa son ami avec les yeux écarquillés. Louis connu pour sa chevelure blonde dorée avait teint ses cheveux en un brun foncé tirant sur le chocolat. La métisse échangea un regard avec Albus, il paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle. Louis s'avança, se dépoussiéra et demanda toujours aussi malicieux :

\- Alors vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Eh bien … ça te change, avoua Scorpius incertain.

\- C'est l'objectif, assura l'ancien blond.

Louis leur lançait un grand sourire. Grace était un peu perdue et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- J'avais envie de changement, fit le Weasley en haussant les épaules, tout simplement.

La métisse ne rajouta rien mais elle voyait bien l'air embarrassé de son ami. Louis était un peu gêné quand ses amis cherchaient à savoir pourquoi il s'était teint les cheveux en brun. Pour chasser le moment de gêne, Grace alla enlacer son ami avant de lui proposer à boire et à manger. Ce n'est pas parce que son ami avait changé de couleur de cheveux qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le revoir.

Comme un avertissement auprès d'Augusta et Rose, elle installa l'ancien blond à côté d'elle. Elle lui servit un verre de thé glacé et lui proposa une part de cheesecake. Les Fouineurs s'installèrent alors sur les canapés et les fauteuils en continuant à papoter. Ce fut Rose qui lança le sujet fâcheux :

\- Vous avez vu l'article sur Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Scorpius avec un air blasé, il était dur à louper celui-là …

\- Mon père m'a demandé si j'étais au courant … annonça sombrement Albus.

\- Moi, indiqua la rousse, c'est ma mère.

\- Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas … soupira Augusta. Après tout, ils sont tous au courant qu'on a été dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Vrai, affirma Louis, ma mère m'a carrément menacé de m'envoyer à Beauxbâtons si on se retrouvait encore dans des aventures pareilles ...

\- Et toi Grace ? Comment ta mère a réagi ? demanda Scorpius. Je me souviens qu'elle avait réagi plutôt violemment en découvrant ce qu'on avait fait en fin de première année.

Le regard persan du blond se posa sur elle et Grace ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner gênée sur le canapé. Elle échangea un regard avec Albus et elle finit par avouer :

\- Ça fait trois semaines que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je me suis disputé avec elle et je me suis réfugié chez Albus. Je ne suis arrivé ici que hier …

\- Attends tu as fugué ? s'étonna Scorpius. Mais je croyais que tu avais une relation super fusionnelle avec ta mère.

\- C'est le cas, accorda Grace agitée, mais certaines choses ne passent pas …

\- Comme quoi ? demanda le Malefoy.

\- Comme le fait qu'elle ne veut pas me dire qui est mon père, soupira la métisse, et aussi qu'elle prend plus soin d'Aiko que de moi sa propre fille ! Ou bien qu'elle n'ait pas accepté que je souhaite faire mon apprentissage d'Artisan joaillier avec mes grands-parents …

Grace se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à s'énerver et baissa la voix déboussolée :

\- Mais ça va mieux maintenant je suppose … Je suis officiellement devenue l'héritière principale de mes grands-parents, je vais pouvoir suivre mon apprentissage et reprendre l'entreprise tranquillement. Ma mère a accepté apparemment …

\- Wow, tes grands-parents ont vraiment fait ça ? fit Augusta les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, confirmant Grace en baissant la tête.

\- C'est super ! commenta Louis. Tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux !

\- Oui, mais il va quand même falloir que je règle mes histoires avec ma mère.

Grace était désormais un peu attristée au vu de la tournure de la conversation mais Louis lui pinça la hanche avec un petit sourire. Le Serdaigle lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter plus et la métisse sourit doucement.

\- Sinon on peut parler d'Archie ? tenta Augusta revancharde.

\- Non ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Rose, moi aussi j'aimerais en savoir plus …

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, affirma Grace.

Et pour le coup, c'était vrai. Il n'y avait pour le moment rien à dire. Bien sûr Louis avait maintenant son regard curieux. La commère Louis Weasley était de retour. La métisse envoya un regard suppliant à Albus mais le Serpentard ne trouva rien de mieux que de rigoler du malheur de sa meilleure amie. Et le Potter ne s'empêcha pas non plus de fournir quelques détails qu'il avait en possession.

\- Merci pour le soutien Al', grogna la métisse. D'abord vous n'avez pas intérêt à réagir comme ça pour mon anniversaire, je l'ai invité.

\- Tu l'as invité ?! s'exclama Augusta surprise.

Oui, fit Grace en croisant les bras, alors vous feriez mieux de vous tenir ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de choses ! Sérieusement c'est gavant ! Est-ce que vous taquinez Scorp' avec Ruth Entwhistle ?

Elle se figea dans sa colère. La métisse avait fait une grosse bourde. Le Malefoy s'était figé aussi et regardait Albus d'un air hautain :

\- Alors tu balances mes secrets à Grace ?

\- Parce qu'il sait garder les secrets ? s'étonna Grace. Regarde tout le monde est au courant que j'aime bien Archie … Pardonne lui, il est juste un peu maladroit … Et au pire, c'est si grave qu'on soit au courant ?

\- Je suppose que non … soupira Scorp'. Mais c'est exactement pour ce genre de taquineries que je ne vous en ai pas parlé …

\- Ah vous voyez ! s'exclama la métisse d'un air vengeur.

Les Fouineurs rigolèrent de l'air si satisfait que Grace affichait. Malgré la petite tension qu'il y avait pu avoir au sein du groupe. Cela leur fit du bien de se retrouver. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés pour les vacances. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures filèrent. Le pichet de thé glacé était fini et les gâteaux bien entamés, quand en fin d'après-midi Augusta déclara blasée :

\- Bon, je suis désolé de vous laisser les amis mais je dois aller chez mes grand- parents Abbott … Ma mère m'a menacé de me faire nettoyer toutes les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur à la brosse à dent si je n'y allais pas avant la fin de l'été …

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Grace.

La métisse regarda son amie d'enfance et la blonde semblait embarrassée. Grace savait bien que Augusta n'aimait pas trop rendre visite à ses grands-parents car ils étaient toujours très curieux. Pensive, la Londubat se dandina légèrement et la Bones finit par demander inquiète

\- Augie, tout va bien ?

\- Si je redoute autant d'y aller, c'est que ma grand-mère est malade et je n'ai pas trop envie de la voir dans cet état … Même s'ils sont un peu lourds, avoua la blonde la voix brisée, ça reste ma famille …

\- Dans ce cas-là, intervint joyeusement Louis, on vient tous !

\- Hein ? fit Rose avec peu d'élégance.

\- Oui, insista l'ancien blond, pour soutenir notre amie ! Et comme ça Albus pourra se rendre sur le monument en hommage à sa famille ! Je sais qu'il voulait y aller depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

\- C'est pas faux … fit Albus un peu perdu.

Grace tapota l'épaule de son ami. Le brun semblait un peu surpris d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte. Rose tenta de protester argumenter qu'elle était attendu par ses parents cependant Louis ne voulait rien entendre et il demanda à la Londubat :

\- Augie, tes grands-parents ont une cheminée ?

\- Hm oui.

\- Nickel ! conclu le Serdaigle.

Surprise, j'échangeais un regard avec Albus. Ce dernier semblait aussi paumé par le comportement soudain et étrange du Weasley. D'abord il s'était teint les cheveux et maintenant ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ? Il y avait quelque chose à creuser …

Grace laissa ses amis partir en premier. Elle demanda à Bono de lui ramener une cape ce qu'il fit en quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se faufile dans la cheminée avec une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans le séjour des Abbot. Elle était recouverte de poussières mais le grand-père d'Augusta la nettoya à l'aide d'un sort. Grace salua rapidement Jasper Abbott avant d'observer autour d'elle.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue chez eux. C'était vieillot, très bien entretenu et si cosy à la fois. L'odeur de camomille rappela de nombreux souvenirs à la métisse de quand les deux amies d'enfance venaient passer des après-midis ici. La jeune Bones ne s'attarda pas trop dans le séjour où Mr Abbott servait évidemment une tisane à la camomille à ses invités. Elle alla rejoindre Augusta au chevet de sa grand-mère. Catherine Abbott avait perdu de sa splendeur et observait sa petite-fille avec des yeux fatigués mais doux. La blonde tenait la main de son aînée, elle avait les yeux humides. Alors Grace posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et salua la malade :

\- Bonjour Catherine, vous allez bien ?

\- Elle est malade à ton avis ? marmonna Auguste de mauvaise foi.

\- Augie, voyons ne parle pas ainsi à ton amie … fit lentement Mrs Abbott. Je vais plutôt bien merci Grace. C'est un bon jour. Dis-moi, comment va ta mère ? J'ai appris qu'elle s'était mariée …

\- Oh, elle va bien je pense … déclara Grace gênée.

Catherine Abbott dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle l'aurait normalement fait mais elle ne le fit pas. Grace ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa maladie ou si elle s'était tout simplement assagie avec l'âge … Peut-être les deux … La métisse finit par laisser son amie tranquille avec sa grand-mère avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le séjour.

Elle tenta de refuser la tasse de camomille préparée par Jasper mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix. Grace soupira avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud qu'elle connaissait si bien. La tisane à la camomille était la préférée de Catherine Abbott. Cette dernière en buvait si souvent que la maison sentait la camomille même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de tisane.

Bientôt la théière était finie et ce n'est pas les patacitrouilles qui attiraient les Fouineurs. Après tout, ils avaient mangé les délicieux gâteaux de Bono tout l'après-midi. Augusta revint alors dans le séjour. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides et Grace le prit comme un signal pour prendre congés des Abbott. Elle remercia chaleureusement Jasper avant d'entraîner ses amis vers le petit bourg de Godric's Hollow :

\- Ouf ! souffla Rose. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous refaire une théière !

\- Oui la camomille, grinça Scorp', c'est bon mais au bout de deux tasses ça donne envie de pisser …

\- Très élégant venant de ta part Malefoy, rigola Louis.

\- Oh c'est bon Weasley, soupira Augie. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as envie de pisser !

\- Pas la moindre ! Rigola toujours le Serdaigle.

\- Faut pourtant avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne la tisane à la camomille des Abbott, affirma la métisse.

\- On dirait que c'est un club à t'attendre, rigola la blonde en secouant la tête.

\- On en est pas loin, fit Grace amusée.

Alors que les Fouineurs rigolaient, ils arrivèrent devant une église. Celle-ci était plutôt vieille et simpliste, à côté d'elle s'étendait un petit cimetière à l'air vétuste. Le visage du Potter se figea à la vue de celui-ci. Grace s'accrocha à son bras et lui demanda doucement :

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Ou alors on commence par le monument ?

\- Autant y aller de suite … soupira Albus.

\- C'est comme les pansements, affirma Louis, il faut les enlever d'un coup !

Tout le petit groupe regarda le Serdaigle comme s'il avait avaler une mouche. Le brun leva les bras aux ciels et fit étonné :

\- Bah quoi encore ?

\- C'était bizarrement juste et si peu approprié … soupira Augusta. Tu me surprendras toujours Weasley !

\- C'est un compliment ou pas ? se questionna pensif l'ancien blond. On va dire que oui …

Si Scorpius et Rose roulèrent des yeux, Grace émit un petit rire alors qu'Albus affichait un fin sourire. Les Fouineurs rentrèrent alors dans le cimetière par un petit portail en fer rouillé. Ils se baladèrent silencieux. Les tombes étaient plus ou moins en bon état. Certaines n'étaient plus du tout entretenus et d'autres regorgeaient de fleurs en tous genres.

Finalement il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne trouvent la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Celle-ci était en bon état et un bouquet de lys reposait sur le marbre. Grace, qui tenait toujours le Potter par le bras, sentit son ami se tendre sous sa main. La métisse passa alors son bras dans son dos en guise de soutien.

Grace le savait Albus se rendait rarement sur la tombe de ses grands-parents car son père le faisait rarement. Après tout il n'avait jamais connu ces derniers mais elle savait aussi que le brun souhaitait s'en souvenir. Le Potter voulait rendre hommage à sa famille, à son histoire. Sur la tombe, une inscription gravée ressortait du marbre blanc.

_« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort. »_

La métisse détourna doucement ses yeux en amandes. Cela lui fendait le cœur de voir cette tombe. La Poufsouffle n'avait jamais réellement été face à la mort. Elle avait encore sa mère et ses grands-parents. Elle n'avait même jamais vu de tombe avant aujourd'hui.

Elle savait que quelque part dans le manoir, il y avait un tombeau familial là où reposait la sœur et le frère de son grand-père. Edgar Bones était enterré avec sa femme et ses trois enfants alors que Amelia Bones, tante chérie de Susan, était enterré seule. Cependant sa mère n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle y mette les pieds et Grace n'avait pas cherché.

Pensive Grace serra son ami contre elle pendant quelques minutes. Finalement il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Albus ne se détourne également entraînant Grace et les Fouineurs sur son sillage. Sans rien dire, ils se dirigèrent vers le monument aux morts situé non loin.

Le petit groupe d'amis était bizarrement calme. Cela arrivait peu souvent d'agir avec autant de réserve. Pourtant alors qu'ils voyaient le Monument aux morts se transformer en statue des Potter, les Fouineurs étaient émus et soudés entre eux.

Ils respectaient l'hommage qui étaient dû à James et Lily Potter. La statue représentait un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure et aux traits bienveillants et un bébé qu'elle porte dans les bras. Grace n'eut aucun mal à voir la ressemblance. Après tout, celui lui était déjà arrivée de voir des photos d'eux dans les journaux ou tout simplement chez les Potter.

Ils y restèrent quelques minutes avant de se diriger tout naturellement vers une ruelle sombre menant hors du village. Là tout au bout d'une rangée de maisons, ils trouvèrent l'ancienne maison des Potter. Ce qui était une maison en parfait état au premier regard devint une ruine devant laquelle s'affichait une plaque commémorative.

_« En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille. »_

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui créa un choc dans l'esprit de Grace. La Poufsouffle n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience des évènements de la guerre. Ils avaient eu la chance de naître dans un monde en paix. Ils n'avaient pas connus la guerre et Grace réalisa alors ce qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Elle avait toujours contemplé la situation avec ses yeux d'enfants mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandi la métisse se rendait compte d'à quel point cela avait dû être ravageur.

Déboussolée, Grace s'éloigna de la ruine et marcha vers la sortie du village. Elle était arrivée près d'un champ quand elle allait faire demi-tour avant de voir ses amis derrière elle. La jeune Bones continua alors son chemin alors que Augusta et Rose venaient marcher à ses côtés. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les retrouvailles des Fouineurs avaient été chargés d'émotions.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes entre les longues tiges de blés secs. Le ciel s'assombrissait mais aucun d'eux ne s'inquiétaient plus que ça. Alors qu'ils devaient bien être arrivés au milieu du champ, ils s'observèrent silencieusement. Ils étaient dans un état presque méditatif.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de bouger pour s'apprivoiser. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un seul regard pour comprendre.

Brisant soudainement leur moment, des tremblements de terre et des bourrasques de vent troublèrent le champ. Les Fouineurs se regardèrent troublés. Grace pouvait sentir la terre bouger sous ses pieds et le vent souffler sur ses cheveux crépus. Mais il y avait plus … De la terre et du vent s'échappaient des ondes magiques. La métisse les sentait remonter tout le long de son corps. Le frisson d'une telle puissance était effrayant pour n'importe quel sorcier.

Cependant un seul regard entre eux suffit à faire comprendre à la métisse qu'ils ressentaient la même sensation grisante. Grace savourait alors qu'elle sentait chaque parcelle de son corps se détendre au contact rassurant de la magie. Elle finit par fermer les yeux étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Finalement, le tremblement de terre se termina emmenant avec lui les ondes magiques et les bourrasques de vent. L'arrêt provoqua la chute des Fouineurs. Ils étaient désormais tous à genoux et se contemplaient essoufflés. Trop chamboulés, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le blé environnant s'était aplatis et formait un cercle autour d'eux.

**Oooo0oooO**

_22 Août 2021_

_UN CERCLE DE CULTURE A GODRIC'S HOLLOW ?_

Grace soupira en reposant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle envoie une lettre à ses amis pour les inviter à revenir ici. La veille en rentrant, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'un double cercle géant s'étaient formés dans le champ.

Un peu paniqués, ils étaient même partis le plus vite possible. Pour ce faire, Albus avait appelé le Magicobus avec sa baguette. Ils passèrent un trajet horrible que ce soit à cause du moyen de transport peu agréable ou tout simple parce qu'ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot. Le Magicobus déposa chacun des Fouineurs individuellement finissant par Grace.

De retour au Manoir, la jeune Bones était immédiatement parti se coucher. Elle n'avait même pas cherché plus loin tant elle avait été secouée. Ce matin, son premier réflexe fut de prendre une bonne douche. Toujours embrumée, ce n'est cependant qu'en s'habillant qu'elle remarqua la marque qui avait pris place sur son avant-bras droit.

C'était un double cercle. Celui à l'intérieur affichait une étoile à six branches. L'étoile elle-même se reliait en son centre par des traits et un cercle. Elle semblait même rayonner légèrement et l'impression était agrandie par des traits et des points s'échappant d'elle. Entre les deux cercles, quatre symboles triangulaires prenaient place rappelant des points cardinaux.

Elle avait essayé de la nettoyer, de la frotter et même de la gratter. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cette marque était sur elle et faisait partie intégrante de sa peau. Grace observa un instant cette marque. D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle cela ? Ses amis l'avaient-ils eu aussi ?

La métisse remit la manche de son gilet sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se leva de sa chaise laissant ses restes de petit-déjeuner. Bono s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais au détour d'un couloir elle entendit un bruit. Celui d'une cheminée s'illuminant. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure ?

Curieuse, elle rentra dans le petit salon bleu. La métisse ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la vue de la personne sortant de la fumée verte de la cheminée. Cette personne n'était autre que Susan Bones. Les sourcils de sa fille se froncèrent encore plus en se souvenant qu'elle était une des personnes autorisées à transplaner dans le Manoir. Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé la cheminée à la place ?

Susan la regarda avec un air inquiet mais aussi rassuré. Grace soupira un instant avant d'inviter sa mère à s'asseoir. La métisse appela ensuite Bono pour qu'il leur serve du thé. Le temps que l'elfe de maison revienne, la mère et la fille s'observait en chiens de faïence sans rien se dire. Après que Bono eut une fois de plus disparut, Susan se racla la gorge et commença :

\- Je suis contente de te voir Grace …

\- Moi aussi Maman, avoua la métisse bien que réticente.

Suite à ses mots, Susan parut soulagé et plus confiante. Elle reprit alors :

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne vivre qu'avec Aiko et Daichi. Bien sûr, ça n'excuse rien … Mais tu es devenue tellement indépendante en si peu de temps ! Je n'ai pas su m'adapter. Tu as tellement grandi depuis ta première année et je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec toi !

\- Maman, l'arrêta calmement Grace, je comprends …

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Susan.

\- Bien sûr … confirma la métisse. Tu t'es perdue entre ta nouvelle famille et moi qui suis peu présente … Je le comprends …

Susan lui lança un regard tendre avec un petit sourire auquel Grace répondit doucement. La métisse déclara tout de même :

\- Cependant toute cette histoire par rapport à mon père, ça ne me plaît pas … Je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux savoir qui il est. Je comprends que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Je te connais et tu n'as fait que ça pendant plusieurs années mais il n'empêche qu'il est mon père. Même s'il est au courant ou pas, je dois tenter !

\- Je comprends … fit Susan embêtée. J'ai été très maladroite car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu abordes cette question aussi tôt mais je suppose que l'arrivée de Daichi t'a fait te questionner … Je ne voulais pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça trop tôt … Je préfère que tu termines tes études à Poudlard tranquillement et à tes 17 ans, je te dirais le nom de ton père. C'est d'accord ?

\- Très bien … convint Grace en soupirant.

La métisse n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Elle savait que c'était le genre de secret que sa mère gardait jalousement. Susan Bones-Kagami était très protectrice envers sa fille. Cette dernière observait d'ailleurs sa mère qui s'agitait doucement. Grace lui lança alors un regard interrogatif et Susan confessa :

\- En fait, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle j'avais du mal à gérer les choses à Kyoto. J'étais un peu perdue car c'est là-bas que j'ai appris que je suis enceinte …

\- Enceinte ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, confirma Susan émue, tu vas être grande sœur …

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée par la cheminée. Grace ne rajouta rien et alla enlacer sa mère. Celle-ci répondit à l'étreinte de sa fille. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Grace, elle était si heureuse de retrouver sa mère.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Je vous présente le chapitre 5 :) il est encore assez long puisqu'il s'agît du dernier avant la rentrée à Poudlard :) Alors je sais qu'il a un peu tarder mais j'étais un peu bloquée et j'ai pas mal travailler sur les OS complémentaires ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur les Fouineurs, c'est là-bas que ça se passe ;) ils sont disponibles sur mon profil ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

_25 Août 2021_

Le matin de son anniversaire, Grace se réveilla de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Elle avait 15 ans, c'était donc une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Elle se doucha gaiement et enfila une jolie robe rose pâle avec une paire de sandales. A l'aide d'un sortilège, elle réalisa une queue de cheval impeccable laissant ses longs cheveux crépus boucler dans son dos. Elle grignota ensuite quelques toasts sous l'insistance de Bono.

La métisse partit ensuite dans le grand jardin avec l'elfe sur ses talons. Arrivée dans un coin à l'ombre des arbres, elle donna quelques indications à Bono pour qu'il installe le lieu. Bientôt une longue et vieille table en bois trônait sur l'herbe entouré de chaises diverses. Le couvert avait été posé avec la vieille vaisselle rose que ses grands-parents n'utilisaient plus. Comme ça s'il avait de la casse, ça serait moins grave. Des guirlandes colorés de papier qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance furent accrochés entre les branches des arbres. Le barbecue ramené par Susan était installé un peu plus loin et à l'écart des branches. De quoi éviter normalement un incendie. Grace sourit en voyant l'endroit préparé, elle était prête à accueillir ses invités.

Seulement la jeune Bones devait patienter avant de fêter son anniversaire. Avant ça elle avait quelques détails à régler avec ses amis, la métisse retourna donc à l'intérieur du Manoir et plus précisément dans le salon aux teintes beige et turquoise. Celui où elle avait accueilli les Fouineurs la dernière fois. Grace n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir la cheminée s'illuminer de vert.

Les Fouineurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Ils se saluèrent tranquillement presque silencieusement. Installés dans les canapés et fauteuils, ils s'évaluaient du regard. Personne n'osait parler. Enfin ça c'était sans compter Augusta et sa franchise :

\- Bon puisque personne ne veut parler, je vais le dire. Premièrement, on est dans la bouse de dragon. Deuxièmement, c'est quoi ce truc ?!

Elle souleva la manche de sa combinaison en coton affichant la pâleur de son avant-bras gauche. Celle-ci accentuant la même marque que celui sur l'avant-bras droit de Grace. La métisse, qui n'avait pas caché sa marque, la montra dans un soupir. Rapidement suivi d'Albus et Rose qui soulevèrent leurs manches droites pour montrer la même marque. Louis était en t-shirt et se contenta de tendre son bras droit résigné. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors Scorpius. Sans rien dire le Malefoy remonta la manche gauche de sa chemise pour dévoiler la même marque.

\- Merde … lâcha Louis.

Grace n'en revenait pas. Ils l'avaient tous ! Tous ! A la seule différence peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sur le même bras. Albus sembla s'en rendre également puisqu'il énonça pensif :

\- Augie, Scorp', vous l'avez sur le bras gauche …

\- Je tiens ma baguette de la main gauche, déclara le blond en haussant des épaules.

\- Moi aussi, fit Augusta.

\- Donc la marque est sur le bras avec lequel on tient notre baguette, affirma Albus.

\- Tu appelles ça une marque mais vu les antécédents de ce que les sorciers anglais appellent une marque … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de l'appeler comme ça …

Le Malefoy soupira et les regards de ses amis lui donnèrent raison. Augusta glissa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et conclu :

\- De toute façon on ne sait même pas ce que c'est.

\- Un point pour Poufsouffle, blagua Louis.

Albus et Grace pouffèrent dans leur coin. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Scorpius alors que Rose roulait des yeux et qu'Augusta grogna :

\- C'est pas le moment Weasley.

\- C'est jamais le moment avec toi … taquina le Serdaigle.

La Londubat haussa les sourcils étonnée par l'audace soudaine de son ami. Jamais il n'avait osé lui tenir tête ainsi. Elle allait répliquer mais Grace anticipa le conflit et questionna doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux gens ? Un truc pareil, ça se voit …

\- Il faut la cacher, jugea Rose. On ne peut pas dire que c'est un tatouage car on a pas l'âge et très clairement mes parents n'autoriseraient jamais un tatouage.

\- Pareil … indiqua Scorp'.

\- Mais comment la cacher ? réfléchit Albus. Est-ce qu'au moins c'est possible en dehors de manches ? Parce que ce n'est pas une solution durable ça … Surtout avec une telle chaleur …

Les paroles du Serpentard provoqua le silence du petit groupe. Grace se concentra et chercha une solution. L'ambiance tranquille lui permit rapidement d'avoir une idée. Brisant le calme, elle appela alors :

\- Bono !

Ses amis sursautèrent et c'est avec les yeux écarquillés qu'ils accueillirent l'elfe. Ce dernier s'inclina doucement devant la métisse :

\- Miss Grace, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Va chercher le fond de teint qu'on m'a offert s'il te plait.

Bono s'inclina à nouveau, disparu avant de réapparaître quelques secondes avec le flacon en question. Grace n'y avait pas pensé car elle ne se maquillait jamais. Cependant la nécessité de cacher cette marque lui avait rappelé son fond de teint. Celui-ci traînait dans sa salle de bain depuis que sa grand-mère lui avait offert avant de partir pour son anniversaire. Selon elle, 15 ans était le parfait âge pour commencer à se maquiller. Grace soupira doucement avant d'ouvrir le flacon et de disposer quelques gouttes sur son bras.

La mixture prit la bonne teinte et Grace l'étala sur la marque cachant ainsi la marque. Satisfaite, elle montra le résultat à ses amis avant de faire passer le flacon pour chacun fasse de même. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les Fouineurs cachent chacun cette marque. Grace appela Bono pour qu'il rapporte le fond de teint dans sa chambre et alors que l'elfe disparut, elle demanda :

\- Vous saurez chacun vous en procurez ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête alors que les garçons grognaient. Seul Louis semblait amusé et rigolait :

\- Ma mère va se poser des questions !

\- Après la coloration de tes cheveux, taquina sa cousine, ça pourrait presque passer …

\- Ahah, très drôle Rosie ! fit l'ancien blond sarcastique.

La cheminée s'illumina soudainement d'une fumée verte indiquant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Grace prit alors les choses en mains et quémanda gentiment :

\- Ça suffit pour le moment, on y retournera demain pour enquêter ! En attendant par Merlin, soyez calme je vous en prie !

Son regard plus particulièrement sur Louis et Augusta.

\- Soit, convenu la blonde, mais c'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire Gae !

Louis confirma par un hochement de tête et Grace soupira doucement. Elle avait beau les apprécier, ils étaient parfois durs à gérer. La fumée verte dévoila finalement Archie suivi de Michael et Paul. Grace les salua joyeusement et Paul ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner avec son inexistante délicatesse :

\- Alors tu as décidé de réunir l'ancienne équipe pour ton anniversaire ? On se demande bien pourquoi …

\- Paul … avertit Archie.

\- Oh ça va relax préfet, rigola le roux, c'est pas encore la rentrée !

Grace se tenait un peu en retrait de la scène. Elle était toujours un peu gênée face aux taquineries de ses amis ou même de Paul. Savoir que Archie subissait les mêmes lui créaient des palpitations dans le ventre et son coeur s'emballait. Etait-il aussi bouleversé par elle que la métisse l'était par lui ?

Grace n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper plus car la cheminée s'activa à nouveau laissant passer Lily et James Potter accompagné d'une Morgan Stevenson souriante. La grande brune se précipita immédiatement sur Augusta pour la saluer. Laissant les deux camarades du club de débats tranquilles, Grace alla saluer les deux autres :

\- James, Lily, merci d'être venus !

\- Bon anniversaire Grace ! s'exclama la rousse joyeuse en se jetant sur la métisse. Pour rien, je n'aurais manqué ça ! Et puis tu es partie bien trop vite de la maison !

\- Sympa pour les gens qui habitent réellement cette maison, commenta James ironique avant d'ajouter plus doucement, joyeux anniversaire quand même Grace.

\- Merci, répondit gentiment la célébrée.

Grace était heureuse de voir toute la fratrie Potter ici. Lors de son séjour, elle s'était rapprochée d'eux notamment de Lily. Elle en était même venu à apprécier James. Auparavant, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec lui surtout qu'il prenait toujours à plaisir fou à taquiner Albus, et bien souvent par extension elle. Si elle n'avait pas hésité à inviter Lily, ce ne fut pas la même histoire pour lui … Cependant elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas exclure l'aîné et elle invita même Morgan, sa petite amie et amie d'Augusta.

Finalement voyant tout ce petit monde qui rigolait et parlait, la métisse était heureuse de ses choix. Toujours un peu en retrait, elle observait la scène satisfaite. Même si elle était beaucoup moins timide qu'à ses débuts à Poudlard, Grace préférait toujours ne pas se mêler excessivement et restait très sélective sur son cercle proche.

Doucement, elle guida finalement ses invités dehors. Le coin installé sous les arbres sembla convaincre chacun. Le petit groupe profitait joyeusement du moment et Grace prit du recul pour rejoindre le barbecue. Bono avait déjà allumé le feu. La métisse commença alors à placer les pièces de viandes sur la plaque. Seulement elle devait bien l'avouer, elle manquait cruellement de pratique et les pièces se retrouvèrent bientôt collées sur la grille.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Tu as l'air de galérer …

Grace sursauta doucement avant de se retourner pour voir James l'observer amusé. Elle soupira un peu soulagé et finit par avouer dépitée :

\- Je veux bien.

James s'approcha alors et se saisit des outils du barbecue. D'un geste expert, il sépara rapidement les différentes pièces de viande sous les yeux éberlués de la métisse.

\- James Potter, pro du barbecue, j'aurais tout vu …

\- Je ne suis pas un pro, déclara le Potter nonchalant, tu t'y prenais juste mal.

\- J'ai jamais cuisiné, admit Grace en haussant des épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu m'en douter … taquina James.

Grace ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le barbecue. Ils restèrent quelques minutes devant à surveiller la cuisson, enfin surtout James, avant de ramener à la table deux plats remplis de saucisses, brochettes et autres pièces de viandes. Bono avait déjà installé deux saladiers de crudités pour accompagner le tout. La métisse s'installa entre Albus et Lily, cette dernière lui ayant gardé une place avec enthousiasme.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur . Grace essaya de parler un peu avec chacun de ses invités. La table était un véritable jeu de chaises musicales. Quand Louis était parti aux toilettes, Grace lui avait piqué sans scrupules sa place pour parler avec Rose et Scorpius. L'ancien blond avait donc pris la sienne. Elle avait reproduit la stratégie plus tard avec la place d'Augusta pour parler à James et Morgan. Aussi quand Paul disparut sûrement au même endroit, la métisse n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'asseoir à sa place. Ayant emmené son assiette avec elle, la Bones la posa sur la table avant de demander :

\- Alors comment ça va ?

\- Bien, c'est hyper bon ! complimenta Michael.

\- Remercie James et mon elfe Bono pour ça, affirma Grace, je crois que je suis une catastrophe en cuisine.

\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères … tenta le MacMillan.

\- Les premières saucisses ne disent pas la même chose ! rigola timidement Grace.

Ils rigolèrent un instant puis Michael lança :

\- Au fait, Augusta m'a dit que c'était toi la nouvelle préfète de Poufsouffle ! Félicitations !

\- Merci … fit timidement Grace.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Archie.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit quand on s'est vus au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda le blond.

\- Oh, je n'y ai pas pensé … Avec hmm …

La métisse était embarrassée. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait été trop perturbée par les taquineries de ses amis à son sujet ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement. Sinon elle mourrait de gêne sur place. Archie sembla tout de même se rappeler quelque chose et déclara gentiment :

\- Je comprends, tu n'allais pas très bien après tout …

\- Hmm oui, fit Grace soulagée, c'est ça …

\- Entre toi et Archie, reprit Michael enthousiasme, on tient une bonne équipe en tout cas !

\- C'est gentil, remercia Grace gênée.

Archie leva les yeux au ciel un peu excédé. Grace comprit rapidement son changement de comportement. Elle connaissait son père et si Ernie MacMillan était un père attentionné, il était aussi ambitieux et il devait être particulièrement fier de son fils. La métisse lui sourit sereinement alors que Paul revenait du Manoir :

\- Alors on s'amuse à piquer les places Bones ?

\- Oh ça va Paul … tenta Archie.

\- Merlin, vous êtes drôles vous ! rigola le roux.

Michael ouvrait la bouche sûrement pour apaiser la situation quand Lily sauta sur les épaules de la métisse en criant :

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GAE !

La Bones haussa ses sourcils. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Intriguée elle regarda d'où venait la rousse et vit que Albus arrivait avec son gâteau d'anniversaire. Le Serpentard semblait particulièrement amusé et Grace sut que c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche.

La tablée entonna alors la fameuse chanson d'anniversaire et Grace regretta de ne pas pouvoir se cacher derrière ses tresses. La métisse baissa des épaules. Albus déposa alors le gâteau recouvert de bougies avec un grand sourire goguenard.

\- Traître, grogna la Bones.

Le Serpentard rigola visiblement fier de lui. Grace se jura alors de lui réserver bien pire que ça pour son anniversaire suivant. Bono apparu ensuite et fit venir tout ses cadeaux d'un claquement de doigts. Grace dut se retenir d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre avec tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle souffla ses bougies en silence et alors que Bono découpait le gâteau, ses invités l'incitèrent à déballer ses cadeaux.

Devant le tas de cadeaux, Grace se retenu de faire les gros yeux. Elle avait quand même précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement de cadeaux cette année et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à en recevoir autant … À croire que ses amis faisaient exprès pour la contrarier ...

Parmi les paquets, beaucoup de livres et de friandises de la part de Susan et Daichi. Louis lui avait repris de quoi compléter son kit de croquis et Grace l'embrassa malgré tout sur la joue heureuse. Elle avait déjà pleins d'idées de nouveaux bijoux à dessiner ! Augusta lui offrit un tout nouvel album rempli de photos des Fouineurs. Rose, elle, lui avait trouvé une jolie boîte multicolore pour ranger ses bijoux. Comme à son habitude, Scorpius lui avait offert un nouvel agenda et Grace se dit que le Serpentard était décidément très pragmatique.

Albus avait une nouvelle fois opté pour un livre moldu sur la joaillerie alors que Lily et James avait ramené un assortiment de cookies réalisé par leurs soins. Michael, Paul et Archie s'étaient eux cotisés pour lui offrir un petit lot constitué de plusieurs bracelets fantaisies. Morgan, elle, n'avait rien ramené au ravissement de Grace de voir que quelqu'un avait respecté sa décision.

Cependant elle ne dit rien aux autres et remercia chacun de ses invités. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer sa part de gâteau, un hibou débarqua avant de poser élégamment sur la table parmi les papiers déchirés.

\- C'est quoi cet hibou ? demanda Louis surpris.

\- Aucune idée, fit Grace perdue.

Par réflexe, elle posa son regard sur ses amis et vit que Scorpius tentait de dissimuler sa gêne évidente. L'hibou grand-duc hulula comme pour réclamer son attention et Grace regarda à nouveau l'animal. Elle vit alors avec surprise qu'il tenait un paquet entre ses serres.

Il avait un peu la taille d'une mallette et était entouré d'un papier cadeau austère. Grace déchira le papier et se figea. A l'intérieur se trouvait un nécessaire à calligraphie. Il contenait différentes couleurs d'encres, des parchemins et deux plumes. L'une était une plume classique pour écrire. Elle était blanche, pure et volumineuse. L'autre était une de ses nouvelles plumes qui se rechargeait magiquement. Elle était noire et fine. Aussi le support en métal, qui accueillait le sortilège, était gravé aux initiales : _G.A.B. _Grace écarquilla des yeux, c'était ses initiales qui se trouvaient là gravé sur cette plume si chère et entouré d'arabesques.

Grace ne sut quoi dire, quoi faire. Qui lui avait envoyé ce paquet ? Elle retourna et fouilla les résidus du papier déchiré, aucune trace d'un mot. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda Albus et ce dernier paraissait aussi perdu qu'elle.

La Bones regarda à nouveau le présent si précieux. Un tel kit devait valoir une fortune. Aucun de ses amis n'aurait pu se permettre d'acheter ça avec leur argent de poche. C'était donc forcément un adulte mais qui ? Elle avait ouvert le paquet de sa mère et Daichi avec les autres. Ses grands-parents lui avaient offert les leurs avant de partir. Alors qui ?

Grace était dans ses pensées. Quel adulte aurait pu lui offrir un cadeau pareil ? Pour qui avait-elle autant d'importance ? Sans s'en rendre compte, sa réflexion se tourna vers ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa mère lui avait qu'il devait bien être au courant de sa naissance, peut-être n'avait-il pas osé auparavant … et si c'était lui ?

Grace ouvrit la bouche comme stupefixée.

Son souffle s'était coupé.

Oooo0oooO

_26 Août 2021_

Grace tournait en rond dans le salon. Elle était prête depuis déjà une heure. Pour cause, la métisse avait très peu dormi car elle avait réfléchi pendant de longues heures à ce cadeau inattendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de sa tête.

Alors pour se changer les idées, elle s'était préparer pour son excursion du jour avec les Fouineurs. Ils devaient retourner à Godric's Hollow pour faire des recherches. Aussi avait-elle enfilé un pantalon large au motif fleuri et un débardeur blanc, la métisse avait bien sûr pris la peine de couvrir son bras de fond de teint. Elle avait le flacon en mains et le manipulait avec nervosité. Ses tresses habituelles couvrant son visage anxieux, elle déambulait la tête basse.

La sauvant de ses pensées, Louis débarqua avec un grand sourire dans le salon. Habillé d'un bermuda et d'un polo, son visage était tiré et son sourire exagéré. Grace ne dit rien sur son apparence. Après tout ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille. Ils avaient l joués à la bataille explosive, parlés et grignotés une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils avaient traînés dans la chambre de la Bones dès que les autres étaient partis.

\- Alors prête pour retourner sur le lieu où tout a commencé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est là que tout a commencé … fit pensive Grace.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna le Weasley.

Grace souffla avant de lui tendre le flacon de fond de teint. Elle était sceptique face à toute cette histoire. La métisse expliqua donc :

\- C'est juste que c'est pas la première histoire étrange dans laquelle on se retrouve … Et puis bizarrement, il faut que ça coïncide avec la révélation sur Serpentard …

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange ce hasard mais je suis pas sûr que ça ait un rapport pour la deuxième chose …

\- Donc on est d'accord ? Ça peut être lié à la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est lié à la Chambre des Secrets ?

La Bones se retourna surprise et vit le reste des Fouineurs. Albus avait un air intéressé sur le visage, causé par sa question. Grace soupira alors et reprit :

\- Sérieusement cette histoire, ça ne vous rappelle pas notre première et deuxième année ?

\- Tu penses que c'est en lien à Serpentard ? fit Augusta sceptique.

\- Si ça n'est pas Serpentard, c'est peut-être Godric Gryffondor ? soutenu Albus. Après tout, ils ont eu une liaison et c'est son village.

\- Tu y a pensé de toute évidence, commenta Scorp'.

\- Oui et je suis d'accord avec Grace. Ça a forcément un rapport sinon pourquoi nous ? Et pourquoi ça n'est pas arrivé plus tôt ? A d'autres personnes ?

\- Exactement ! approuva la métisse.

Grace aurait voulu en rajouter, mais elle se retint. À part Albus, seuls Louis et Scorpius semblaient considérer l'idée. Rose et Augusta avaient l'air plus que sceptiques. Connaissant le fort caractère des deux, le reste des Fouineurs n'insistèrent pas. Chacun recouvrit donc sa marque et le petit groupe sortit à l'extérieur du Manoir.

Albus appela le Magicobus avec sa baguette et Grace finança le trajet. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de repasser par la cheminée des Abbott au risque de provoquer interrogations et soupçons. Le trajet fut aussi horrible que la dernière fois. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Godric's Hollow.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'attardèrent dans le bourg et filèrent vers le champ. Ils se séparèrent en binôme de deux. Albus avec Grace, Scorpius avec Louis et Augusta avec Rose.

Pendant de nombreuses heures, ils inspectèrent le lieu. Ce dernier étant pris d'assaut de moldus curieux, les Fouineurs ne purent pas faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Non pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir ou à faire. Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du champs. Personne ne prononça un mot. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés, ils étaient dépités. Les Fouineurs se séparèrent donc le coeur lourd et se promettant de faire des recherches d'ici la rentrée.

Alors que Grace se couchait ce soir-là, elle se dit que l'année risquait d'être compliqué … Entre les BUSES, le comportement suspect de certains de ses amis, son père et maintenant ce mystère ? Merlin qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de problèmes ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Je vous présente le chapitre 6 :) C'est la rentréeeee ! Bon elle est coupée en deux chapitres ^^ Mais que voulez-vous ?! Ils se passent pas mal de choses ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur les Fouineurs, je rappelle que j'ai écris quelques OS. Ils sont disponibles sur mon profil ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_1 Septembre 2021_

Le matin de la rentrée, Grace se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle était excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses amis et la classe Andros. La métisse s'habilla donc directement de son uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle avant de placer à côté du blason jaune et noir son insigne de préfète. D'un rapide sort, elle tressa ses cheveux crépus avant de rejoindre allégrement la salle à manger. Elle y retrouva ses grands-parents Edwin et Cornelia dégustant leur premier repas de la journée. La cinquième année s'installa près d'eux et débuta son repas.

\- A ce je vois tu es déjà prête pour la rentrée, commenta son grand-père amusé, tu dois être impatiente de retourner à Poudlard …

\- En même temps, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle est préfète ! fit Cornelia.

Grace hocha la tête en mangeant. Elle était un peu insensible au commentaire de sa grand-mère. La Bones avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour reprendre les cours certes, mais elle angoissait quand même par rapport à son nouveau rôle de préfète … A vrai dire elle était surtout impatiente de retrouver ses amis. Les revoir au quotidien allait lui faire un bien fou ! Même si elle aimait sa famille, c'était toujours tendu depuis les derniers évènements.

Bien sûr, elle était également angoissée pour l'année à venir notamment concernant ses cours. Sans parler de cette histoire de marque … Les Fouineurs devaient faire des recherches avant la rentrée pour ensuite fouiller la bibliothèque mais Grace n'était pas sûre de pouvoir allier les deux. La Bones ne disposait pas du même emploi du temps qu'eux … Elle avait trois options (Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Divination), elle était désormais préfète et en plus de cela elle avait ses recherches personnelles à continuer pour son apprentissage de joaillerie magique. Avec tout ça, Grace ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de les aider et en plus c'était l'année des BUSES …

La coupant dans ses pensées, Susan et Daichi débarquèrent dans la salle à manger accompagné d'une Aiko surexcitée. La jeune japonaise avait 10 ans et avait hâte de découvrir le quai de gare sur lequel elle allait partir pour Poudlard l'année prochaine. En effet, les Kagami allaient déposer Grace à la gare. Susan allait rester au Manoir ne pouvant se déplacer par transplanage dû à sa condition de femme enceinte. De plus, sa mère avait apparemment besoin de s'entretenir de quelques sujets importants avec ses propres parents.

Grace salua sa mère et son mari. Elle allait se tourner vers sa demi-soeur mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Aiko s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait enserré dans ses bras maigres. De ses petits yeux noirs, elle implora :

\- Grace ! On y va ? J'ai trop envie de voir le Quai 9 ¾ !

\- Calme-toi Aiko, indiqua amusé Daichi, tu vas bien finir par le voir.

\- Mais je n'aime pas attendre ! geignit la japonaise. Susan est d'accord avec moi !

\- Non, corrigea la concernée, j'étais d'accord pour dire que neuf mois de grossesse c'était long.

\- Parce que c'est long d'attendre !

\- Tout est une question de patience, bientôt tu auras un beau petit frère ou une jolie petite soeur !

Aiko fit une petit moue peu convaincue provoquant les rires de sa famille. Devant l'air boudeur de sa demi-soeur, la métisse décida de ne pas la faire attendre plus surtout qu'elle était elle-même pressée d'en finir.

\- Aller viens Aiko, dit-elle doucement, on va chercher ma malle.

\- Bono peut le faire, fit Cornelia.

\- Nan, nan je vais m'en occuper.

Grace entraîna donc sa demi-soeur jusqu'à sa chambre. La métisse prit sa malle et la tira à l'aide de la japonaise jusqu'à la salle à manger. Après tout, ils devaient se débrouiller dans le train donc autant habituer Aiko. La jeune Bones fit ensuite ses au-revoirs à sa famille avant de disparaître avec Daichi et Aiko dans un transplanage d'escorte.

La vue du Quai 9 ¾ réchauffa le cœur angoissé de Grace. La fameuse locomotive rouge et sa fumée, les élèves souriants entourés de leur famille et les couleurs de Poudlard visible sur chacun d'eux. Aucun doute, c'était bien la rentrée. La métisse sourit et chercha rapidement ses amis du regard. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à les repérer parmi un gros groupe constitué de leurs cousins et parents respectifs.

La première qu'elle repéra fut Rose Weasley. La Gryffondor rigolait fortement dévoilant ses dents blanches et mouvant ses petites taches de rousseurs. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés s'agitaient autour d'elle comme un témoignage de son dynamisme. La Weasley était celle dont Grace était la moins proche. Pour cause, Rose avait toujours très indépendante et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était une poursuiveuse douée et si elle restait pour une bonne élève pour satisfaire sa mère, ses amis savaient très bien qu'elle se destinait à une carrière dans le Quidditch. La Bones l'appréciait beaucoup de par son caractère affirmé, sa bonne humeur et son humour.

Grace vit ensuite Scorpius Malefoy. Le sang-pur était un mystère pour elle et pourtant la métisse savait qu'elle était peut-être celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Auparavant, le blond était le garçon caché dans l'ombre d'Albus et maintenant il avait sa propre ombre. La métisse savait bien que le fait qu'il ai hérité de la chevalière de Salazar Serpentard jouait beaucoup dans l'équation. Elle avait annihilé ses peurs et l'avait encouragé à réaliser ses envies, ses rêves. Le Serpentard était donc devenu un duelliste accompli et un bon attrapeur. Grace avait hâte de voir ce dont son ami serait capable à l'avenir, il était certainement un des meilleurs sorciers de leur génération.

Ce fut ensuite Louis Weasley qui attira son regard. L'ancien blond était celui qui rendait Grace sceptique. Rêveur, curieux et agité, c'était un peu le clown du groupe. Il avait pourtant su s'affirmer par le biais du club d'Astronomie et montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un Serdaigle un peu naïf. Seulement quelque chose avait changé chez lui cet été, la métisse n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était sûre que quelque soit la cause, elle était la source de sa coloration brune. Grace avait bien remarqué qu'il forçait parfois sa bonne humeur, le changement avait été flagrant avec son comportement d'avant. La seule question était : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Augusta Londubat, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, parlait avec Louis et la Bones pouvait très bien imaginer les remontrances de la blonde. La Poufsouffle était doté d'une forte personnalité et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle tenait apparemment beaucoup de son arrière-grand-mère paternel sur ce point. Seulement, elle était également une amie très fidèle et d'un soutien rare. Elle était passionnée par les sujets importants de ce monde. Grace ne savait pas où cela la mènerait mais elle était sûre que la Londubat ferait de grandes choses.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Albus Potter. Le brun était celui qui lui ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Toutes les possibilités, les personnes et savoirs dont ils étaient entourés. Le Serpentard était un visionnaire, il voyait le monde sous son meilleur aspect. Grâce à ça , il était celui qui les avaient guidés jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Passionné d'Histoire et de toutes les connaissances, Albus avait une intelligence rare. Il aurait facilement pu atterrir à Serdaigle mais c'était sa manière de saisir les opportunités qui le définissait surtout. Malgré tout, Albus flottait dans le cours de vie bien souvent insensible aux remous du quotidien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il était juste un peu moins bavard. Augusta était évidemment sa meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps, mais Albus était son roc.

Forcément le Potter trouva ses yeux posés sur lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire comme à chaque qu'il la voyait. Grace traîna alors sa malle derrière elle et alla vivement rejoindre ses amis. Albus l'enlaça immédiatement dans ses bras :

\- Gae ! Alors déjà prête pour endosser ton rôle de préfète ?

\- Euh … On va dire que oui …

\- Aller, t'inquiète ! Ça va le faire ! En plus Scorp' sera avec toi.

\- Et Archie, rajouta malicieusement Louis.

Celui-ci était arrivé en apparaissant dans le dos de son cousin. Grace roula des yeux blasée mais le salua tout de même avant de croiser les yeux clairs de Scorpius. Le Malefoy avait relevé la tête à son nom et Grace remarqua immédiatement son embarras. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ai une conversation avec lui sinon l'année s'annonçait difficile surtout s'ils devaient accomplir leurs devoirs de préfets ensemble. La Bones salua son ami puis se tourna vers Rose et Augusta qui l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Grace salua également James et Lily ainsi que leurs parents. Les Potter semblaient contents de la retrouver et cela fit plaisir à la Poufsouffle.

Grace fit ensuite rapidement ses au-revoirs à Daichi et Aiko leur promettant de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles. Sa demi-soeur eut du mal à la laisser partir tant elle était excitée de partir elle-même à Poudlard mais Grace la calma en lui promettant des bonbons de Honeydukes.

Les cinquièmes s'éloignèrent donc et rentrèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment en discutant joyeusement. Ils s'installèrent à peine que Scorpius et Grace durent partir en direction du compartiment des préfets pour la réunion de rentrée. La métisse en était ravie bien qu'un peu stressée pour une fois qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose à faire pendant ce trajet si long. Le chemin en compagnie de Scorpius fut particulièrement gênant et Grace n'en pouvant plus de cette tension finit par demanda :

\- On va rester longtemps comme ça ? A faire de comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Scorp', j'essaye d'avoir une vraie conversation là … soupira Grace

\- Ecoute, je fais ce que je peux.

\- Tu as bien conscience que ça ne veut rien dire ?

\- Oh crois-moi si …

Grace observa son ami perplexe pendant un instant. Son visage était lassé et légèrement fermé. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Pourtant il allait bien falloir car Grace ne pourrait supporter ce comportement étrange à son égard. Elle continua alors :

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes si bizarrement avec moi ?

\- C'est assez embarrassant en fait … Je ne voulais pas te le dire …

La métisse haussa les sourcils en regardant son ami attendant une réponse précise. Toutefois ses sourcils se relevèrent encore plus lorsque le blond déclara :

\- J'ai le béguin pour toi.

\- Bien sûr Scorp' … Comme si j'allais croire ça alors que tu as embrassé Ruth Entwhistle cet été …

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Al' te dit vraiment tout ?

\- Non … C'est juste venu lors d'une conversation …

Grace se rendit compte de la grosse bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle espérait juste que Scorpius ne chercherait pas trop vers Albus. Le Potter espérait préserver un peu son orientation sexuelle pour lui. Après tout, il était encore jeune et les choses avaient encore le temps d'évoluer. La métisse s'était donc faite songeuse et elle finit par s'étonner du silence de Scorpius. Mais quel malin celui-là !

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Scorp' … Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je vais bien finir par le savoir. Comme dit Albus : "Les secrets sont fait pour être découvert". Je t'ai laissé le temps mais maintenant ça m'ennuie … Je vais chercher et je vais trouver.

\- T'es gentille Grace, mais on sait tout les deux que tu n'en as pas le temps.

\- Moi peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Louis … ou d'Albus.

\- Tu as mis des mois pour m'en parler, c'est par pour y mêler les autres …

La métisse ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais l'air sarcastique de Scorpius l'arrêta. Il avait raison bien sûr. Elle refusait de créer des tensions dans le groupe. Il y en avait déjà bien assez surtout avec cette nouvelle histoire de marque. Arrivant devant le compartiment des préfets, la Bones abandonna donc mais elle précisa tout de même :

\- Tu as peut-être marquer quelques points, mais je n'abandonnerais pas et je vais te tanner Scorpius Malefoy. Je vais te tanner jusqu'à l'épuisement et que tu m'avoues ce que tu me caches.

Sans attendre la réaction de son ami, Grace entra dans le compartiment des préfets. Une grande table entourée de chaises aux couleurs des maisons et un tableau d'ardoise remplissaient l'endroit. Certains élèves étaient déjà installés et la métisse alla immédiatement rejoindre les Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, elle retrouva les visages familiers d'Archie et Morgan Stevenson. La sixième année l'accueillit avec le sourire et lui indiqua la chaise à côté d'Archie. Un peu gênée, la Bones s'assit près du blond et le salua timidement. La réunion ne tarda pas à démarrer menée par les deux préfets-en-chef : Isabella Stebbins de Serdaigle et Luke Anders de Serpentard.

Bien que d'apparence sympathique, les deux préfets-en-chef furent stricts. La réunion fut fastidieuse. Dans un premier temps, ils leur rappelèrent leur rôle et les règles à suivre. Les préfets n'étaient pas autorisés à tout faire et étaient chargés de faire régner l'ordre. Ils étaient également les premiers portes paroles auprès des premières années et c'est quelque chose sur lequel la Serdaigle insista plus particulièrement.

Puis les préfets-en-chef leur présentèrent leur obligations et le planning. Ce dernier était là pour les rondes ou encore pour une permanence dans la salle commune de leur maison. Les cinquièmes années étaient ceux chargés de l'accueil des premières années et les autres années distribueraient les emplois du temps. Ils les encouragèrent également à réaliser quelques rondes dans les wagons. Les plannings furent ensuite rapidement distribués et la réunion finit par se terminer. Grace était alors prête à retourner dans son compartiment mais Morgan la coupa dans son élan :

\- Vous faîtes une ronde avec Archie maintenant ?

\- Euh … fit Grace indécise.

\- Parce que je dois aller voir James, j'irais faire une ronde après avec Derek.

Morgan désigna l'autre préfet Poufsouffle de sixième année. La petite amie du Potter lui fit un grand sourire et Grace ne put dire non. Elle hocha donc timidement la tête avant que la Stevenson ne se lève ravie. La métisse se tourna donc gênée vers le MacMillan. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin et son air calme mais confiant, il darda alors ses yeux bleus sur elle. Grace déglutit sur le coup avant de se gratter la gorge et de demander vaguement :

\- On fait une ronde ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Archie lui sourit avant de se lever. Grace le regarda sous le choc et le batteur la questionna :

\- On y va ?

La Bones hocha à nouveau la tête avant de se lever et de suivre son camarade. La ronde ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils ne firent qu'une fois le tour du train ensemble. C'était plutôt calme et la tâche s'avérait un peu délicate à deux puisque le couloir du train était assez étroit. Aussi ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre, Grace en tête. Et lorsqu'ils croisaient d'autres élèves, ils se décalaient contre un des murs. Généralement Archie posait sa main sur son épaule pour Ce fut assez silencieux. Grace était bien trop gênée pour parler et chaque tentative d'Archie se terminait maladroitement. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Grace s'enfuit presque en courant.

Elle retrouva ensuite ses amis dans son compartiment. Scorpius n'était pas encore arrivé alors bien sûr ses amis l'accueillirent avec quelques questions. Louis en était bien sûr l'auteur principal. Grace soupira. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de leur répondre. Elle s'assit lassée et écouta dépitée leurs questions :

\- Alors est-ce que Scorpius faisait le préfet modèle ? rigola Louis.

\- Et toi, comment tu as géré ? demanda Albus.

\- Scorpius était comme un poisson dans l'eau, déclara Grace. Et moi, je me sentais …

\- Comme un poney dans un groupe de centaures ? tenta Louis.

\- Bizarrement cohérent Louis … soupira la métisse.

\- Continue comme ça Weasley, rigola Augusta, bientôt je pourrais dire que tu es devenu un vrai Serdaigle.

\- Très drôle, marmonna l'ancien blond.

Le visage du Weasley s'assombrit et la Poufsouffle se tourna surprise vers Grace. Elle chuchota vaguement :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Il en a peut-être marre de tes remarques, fit Grace en haussant des épaules.

\- Après 4 ans seulement ? rigola la Londubat, c'est une petite nature.

\- Augie, arrête un peu … Je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre depuis cet été ?

\- Eh bien c'est vrai qu'il est moins joyeux …

La blonde songeuse tourna alors le regard vers l'ancien blond. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques instants avant de demander au Serdaigle :

\- Que dit une fée quand on l'accroche à un sapin ?

\- Aucune idée, fit sombrement Louis.

\- Bah rien ! C'est une fée ! Elles ne parlent pas ! s'exclama la blonde en rigolant.

Silence.

\- Eh bien … commença Albus, on aura au moins retenu une chose : Augusta ne sait pas faire des blagues.

\- Pitié Louis ne la laisse plus jamais faire ça … grimaça Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que Louis ne doit plus laisser faire ? demanda Scorpius en débarquant dans le compartiment.

\- Laisser Augie s'essayer à l'humour, rigola Grace.

La métisse était très amusée. Tellement qu'elle oublia sa précédente conversation avec le Malefoy et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Au moins ils avaient pu être un minimum honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Grace était au moins rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé et qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Scorpius, désormais à ses côtés, fit alors perplexe :

\- Augusta faire de l'humour ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

\- Je vais finir par me vexer … marmonna la concernée.

\- Ça te fera pas de mal, roula des yeux Louis.

\- Maintenant tu sauras qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir, tempéra Albus amusé.

\- Ouais, grogna la Londubat, ça va je suis pas masochiste.

\- Si jamais, je peux toujours m'arranger avec mon oncle Charlie pour t'enfermer dans un enclos à dragons …

Louis avait malicieusement énoncé cette phrase vite suivi d'un fou rire général des Fouineurs. Seule Augusta avait les bras croisés un peu ronchonne, mais Grace pouvait très bien voir ses fines fossettes. L'aurait-elle fait exprès ? Probable Augusta n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses pour le plaisir.

Grace ne dit rien et laissa donc la Poufsouffle montrer à quel point elle était vexée. Bien sûr une querelle avec Louis s'en suivit, une querelle chaleureusement familière. Cependant cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent car Augusta ne pouvait pas cacher son léger sourire en tout cas pas à la Bones. La métisse observa donc la scène légèrement émue.


End file.
